The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of monitoring the amount of anesthetic agent in a vaporizer reservoir, and more specifically to methods and systems of monitoring anesthetic agent fill level that do not require modification of, or installation on the anesthesia machine or anesthesia delivery system.
An anesthesia system may be implemented to deliver a predetermined dosage of anesthetic agent to a patient. The anesthesia system may be pneumatically connected to a vaporizer. Conventional vaporizers comprise a sump adapted to retain a liquid anesthetic agent, and a vaporization chamber adapted to convert the liquid anesthetic agent into a gas. The gaseous anesthetic agent is inhaled into the patient's lungs to produce an effect such as pain management, unconsciousness, preventing memory formation, and/or paralysis.
An anesthesiologist monitors the level of anesthetic agent in the vaporizer to ensure sufficient anesthetic agent is available for treatment of a patient. The level of the anesthetic agent may be viewed through a glass tube or transparent portion of the vaporizer, referred to as a sight glass. As the anesthetic agent is vaporized, the liquid level of the anesthetic agent can be seen visually to fall in the sight glass, providing a visual indication of the level of anesthetic agent remaining in the vaporizer.